Dreaming, But Not Dreaming
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: *Sequel to Dancing, But Not Dancing* While at Bilbo's 111th birthday party, a simple gardener longs for a dance with a certain hobbit lass...


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my other Sam/Rosie story, _Dancing, But Not Dancing_. This is much longer than the other story; I didn't want to cut anything out. Well, enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Dreaming, But Not Dreaming

I stare blankly into my mug of ale. I have my back firmly toward the dance floor. I'm depressed enough without having to glance over my shoulder and watch Frodo and Rosie dancing happily to the music. But against my will I find myself turning and my eyes search among the swirling dancers. There! I spot a flash of blue of Rosie's dress. For a brief second I see both her and Frodo's faces before they become a blur. They are both laughing.

My heart skips a beat as I imprint on my heart the breathtaking sight Rosie made before I lost her. Her face glowed like an angel's, her cheeks rosy, her lips in a wide smile, her eyes shining. I sigh and finish off the rest of my ale before setting the mug aside and frown down at the table.

* * *

Rosie looks into my eyes and smiles, causing my heart to pound so loudly that I'm sure she can hear it. Frodo grins at me from our table as Rosie and I pass. I happily return his grin before gazing at Rosie again.

The rest of the night we dance, oblivious to everyone and everything. When a lad politely interrupts us and asks Rosie for a dance, she shakes her head, gives the lad a smile, and then we go off again.

The party ends all too soon. I reluctantly release Rosie, missing the warmth of her body against mine. She drops me a slight curtsy.

"Thank you, Sam, for all the dances. I had a wonderful time." Her voice is like a nightingale, and I feel my knees weaken at the sound of my name on her lips.

"I did too, Rosie," I say softly, glancing down at my feet.

She laughs, causing me to look at her. Her eyes shine with a mysterious light that causes my breath to exhale quickly. She takes a step forward and turns her face up towards me.

Our lips meet.

* * *

I practically jump two feet in the air as Frodo sits heavily down next to me, startling me out of my daydream. I think of what happened and can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment so much that they hurt. I glance at Frodo out of the corner of my eye. He is breathless but has a huge smile on his face, and his cheeks are flushed.

"Had a good time?" I ask, starting to pout again.

He opens his mouth and turns to me fully. He shuts his mouth, however, at seeing my completely red face. He raises a brown eyebrow in question.

I duck my head and feel my cheeks start stinging again with embarrassment.

"Nothing," I choke guiltily. "Enjoy yourself?" I change the subject and am relieved my voice sounds a little steady and not as guilty.

He smiles, as though having secretly guessed what has happened. But he does not pry, thankfully.

"Yes, it was fine," he says, looking out at the dancing.

I lower my head.

"But she would much rather dance with you."

I gasp and snap my head up and stare at Frodo in disbelief.

"W-what?" I stutter. "How do you know? You must be mistaken."

"It is perfectly obvious," Frodo answers. "But does it matter how I know? Go on, Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!"

I frown thoughtfully and am silent for a few seconds.

"I think I'll just have another ale," I say, starting to rise from the table.

Frodo's eyes widen, and he jumps up before I have even gotten fully to my feet.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he cries.

Before I know what's happened, Frodo grabs my shoulders, spins me around, and with a big push sends me flying onto the dance floor.

* * *

Everything is a blur, and when my vision clears, I discover that I have my arms around someone and am dancing. I blink and look into the beaming face of Rosie Cotton. I gasp and just manage to keep my mouth from dropping open in surprise.

"Hello, R-rosie!" I say.

Her eyes are full of amusement and something else I can't quite place. She has had a smile on her face the whole time I've watched her, but there is something different about her that wasn't there earlier.

"Good evening, Sam," she returns. She pauses. "Do you always start your first dance by being tossed onto the dance floor?"

I blush.

"No, that's a first," I answer and join Rosie in laughing.

* * *

The sound of laughter causes me to draw my eyes away from Rosie's, which I have been staring into for an eternity. I discover that we are in a circle of hobbits that close us in with their linked arms. Rosie laughs, and I look at her with a smile.

"I am surprised you are not tired," I say.

She looks at me. "Are you tired?"

"No. I was just wondering; you've been dancing all night."

She smiles. "This is the first dance that I've really enjoyed," she answers.

Then I realize what it is that is in her eyes that wasn't before – contentment. So Frodo was right. She had wanted to dance with me and I had just watched her, thinking she did not desire to dance with me. Poor lass.

Before I can say anything, the music stops and our dance ends.

"Thank you for the dance, Sam," Rosie says. She steps back and gives me a curtsy.

"You are welcome," I say, giving her a bow in return. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," I add softly.

"It doesn't matter now," she answers just as softly.

She steps forward and kisses my cheek softly. She grins at me. I can only stare at her in shock, speechless.

"Until next time," she says and is gone, disappearing through the crowd of hobbits.

I stare after her and then touch my cheek in disbelief. Her lips against my skin were soft like the petals of a rose.

I feel like I'm dreaming, but I'm not.

THE END


End file.
